Prowl
Prowl (プロール, Purōru) is a lone wolf ninja-style at heart, he has little interest in teamwork, something Optimus Prime finds extremely frustrating. Some people are team players, and some... well, aren't. Prowl would be the one that falls into the latter category. Prowl feels cooperation with the loud and unsubtle Autobots around him would cramp his style: a keen Cyber-Ninja prowess with elements of Circuit-Su and Metallikato. Seemingly bound up in his martial-arts philosophy is his deep, deep fascination with Earth's natural environment. His quarters on Earth is missing most of its ceiling, allowing him a permanent window into nature. In fact, he seems to have a deeper appreciation of his new surroundings than the humans who grew up with them. The phrase "stop and smell the roses" is a life truth for Prowl, and he can spend hours motionless, watching the organic world play out around him. Prowl is probably the most skilled fighter of his comrades, but this might not be saying much, as they were a mere space bridge repair crew before finding themselves suddenly defending the AllSpark against the resurgent Decepticons. In fact, Drift and Jazz, witnessing him in action, remarked that Prowl must not have finished his cyber ninja training. The true story is more complex: having failed to protect the infant protoforms, Prowl ended his studies in disgrace, seeking to commune with the Allspark. His quest for redemption and inner peace has ended in failure...so far. "Stillness... and '''strike'." :—Prowl getting past motion detectors Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Jeff Bennett (English), Kōji Yusa (Japanese), Lutz Schnell (German), Louis Beek (Dutch), Fritz Gianvitto (Portuguese), Gianluca Iacono (Italian), Junseok Song (Korean) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Back on Cybertron, his vehicle mode was a Cybertronian Hoverbike, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth vehicle mode is a Police Motorcycle. Attributes: *Master of Circuit-Su. *Projects holograms for use as camouflage. *Can use any object as a weapon. Gallery File:Prowl_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Prowl's Earth bike mode. Background Personality Some people are team players, and some... well, aren't. Prowl falls into the latter category. A loner at heart, he has little interest in teamwork, something Optimus Prime finds extremely frustrating. Seemingly bound up in his martial-arts philosophy is his deep, deep fascination with Earth's natural environment. His quarters on Earth is missing most of its ceiling, allowing him a permanent window into nature. In fact, he seems to have a deeper appreciation of his new surroundings than the humans who grew up with them. The phrase "stop and smell the roses" is a life truth for Prowl, and he can spend hours motionless, watching the organic world play out around him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Cyber-Ninja Corps **Yoketron **Drift *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Strongarm **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Omega Supreme *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit **Ranzer **Panzer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Lockdown Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Weapons and Abilities When called to battle, Prowl uses an array of throwing weapons, such as forming his cutting discs known as shurikens, that he can hurl with high accuracy. While useful as projectiles, these weapons tend to be far more damaging at close range and will occasionally bounce off their target with little damage if thrown from too great a distance. He can project holograms of himself, using them to misdirect his enemies. He is also the only member of his team with a jetpack, granting him limited flight. Prowl is an expert in camouflaging himself. He can turn virtually any object into a weapon. He also has keener senses—higher rez everything—than the other Autobots. In The Elite Guard, Jazz identifies one of Prowl's skills as the Metallikato "Five Servos of Doom", an attack where Prowl spins around throwing his shuriken with precision enough to slice his enemies to pieces. This suggests Prowl is not only a master of Circuit-Su, as mentioned in his tech specs, but of multiple Cybertronian martial arts. In "A Bridge too Close" and "Transwarped" Prowl demonstrates an ability to use a ninja mindset to reach the minds of Omega Supreme (while he is under Megatron's control) with varying degrees of success. "Five Servos of Doom" establishes that Prowl has extremely high potential as a Cyber Ninja. Under Jazz's tutelage, Prowl begins to realize this potential to the point where he is able to pull Allspark fragments out of thin air. He can also pull off stunts like levitating oil barrels and shattering falling objects so that the fragments are suspended above him. "Five Servos of Doom" also gives Prowl back his Samurai armor, with the flight capabilities and other abilities that it brings with it. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History A young Prowl tried to avoid being drafted into fighting in the Great War but was apprehended by Warpath and taken to Yoketron. Seeing potential in the young bot, Yoketron offered to teach Prowl in exchange for having the charges against him dropped. Under Yoketron's guidance, Prowl's fighting skills vastly improved over time, until Yoketron deemed him worthy to be a Cyber-Ninja and rewarded him with two shurikens. Yoketron showed Prowl a hidden room in the dojo, accessed via a secret door opened by processor-over-matter. Entering the hidden chamber, Prowl learned from Yoketron that the mission of the Cyber-Ninja Corps was to protect the protoforms in the room, lest they be needed to fight against the Decepticons if Project Omega failed. Exiting the room, Prowl was unable to complete Yoketron's request to close the door with his mind. Prowl was thus sent on an optics quest to master the skill and be a true Cyber-Ninja. Some time later, having not yet succeeded, Prowl returned to Yoketron's dojo, only to find it in ruin and his master beaten to near-death. Panicked, Prowl managed to find one protoform and transferred Yoketron's spark into it. However, all he had done was make his master unhappy by sacrificing a little of the future to save the past. Assured by Yoketron that he would understand some day Prowl watched his sensei's spark expire and mourned his loss. Five Servos of Doom Following this, Prowl secluded himself in meditation to try and commune with the AllSpark. One million stellar cycles later, he was discovered by space bridge technicians Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Seeing if the ninja-bot was in stasis lock, Prowl annoyingly told them he was trying to meditate, and all he had to show for his million long efforts was a massive processor ache. Bumblebee and Bulkhead promised to work around him, but an energon cube Ratchet was setting up fell into the cavern the three were in. All though they managed to get out unharmed, Prowl's ship was destroyed in the explosion. Optimus Prime offered to take him back to Cybertron after they were finished in this sector. Unfortunately, it would be some fifty to sixty stellar cycles before they were done, though Optimus mentioned that Prowl's help would make it go faster. Striking a rock in anger, Prowl ranted about how his path had taken so many twists and turns that he didn't even know where he was. Optimus said that he could relate to that. Synopsis See also External links *Prowl Wikipedia *Prowl Transformers Database Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Team Prime Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters